


Stay

by DJMirnum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Grief, Hurt, Loss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette receives the worst news of her life.  Her world has been turned upside down and has to now figure out what needs to be done next</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Life doesn't always go the way you expect it to go. For Marinette, she expected to become a fashion designer and her parents would be there to support her. She expected Alya to be her best friend forever and be each other's bridesmaids at their weddings. Her wedding to Adrien Agreste would lead to a lifetime of happiness with three kids, a dog or a cat and a hamster. Marinette expected the best was yet to come, but life has a way of changing expectations. She was in class when Principal Damocles walked in and asked to see Marinette in his office. The look on his face meant it was serious and she was afraid she was in trouble. She had a feeling it was about her tardiness and un-excused absences. Alya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled in order to reassure her friend. Marinette gathered her things, stood up and walked toward the Principal. She felt everyone's eyes on her but she only looked at his, Adrien's green eyes. He smiled at her as his way of encouraging her and she blushed and smiled back. She followed behind Mr. Damocles to his office and stood in front of his desk as he took a seat.

"Marinette, I think you'd best sit down."

She did so.

"What's this about, sir?"

"Your parents are out of town, yes?"

"They left for a bakers convention this week. I am staying at home but I do have my friend Alya to come over sometimes so I'm not by myself. What's going on? I'm getting worried now."

"I don't know how to say this but, I got a call from the local authorities. The bus that was traveling to the bakers convention had an accident. A tire blew out and the bus crashed."

"Was anyone hurt," she gasped in shock.

"Yes, several people on the bus were. Some in critical condition. Others weren't so lucky."

"Oh dear. Did-did my parents survive? Did they get hurt?"

Marinette was scared now; she didn't want to think the worst. She hoped it wasn't the worst.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. They did not survive."

It was then that Marinette's world shattered. They were gone. No more hugs and kisses. No more game nights and dinners. No more hearing mom's humming in the kitchen. No more of dad's silly puns. She'd never hear them yell at her to get up for school. She'd never hear them telling her good night or good morning. She'd never hear them say, "I love you" ever again.

"Ms. Bustier, please send Alya here," said Mr. Damocles over the intercom.

When everyone in the class heard the message atmosphere was heavy. Alya gathered her things and headed out the door. She shared a glance at Nino and Adrien, silently telling them she'd tell them later. She approached the office and knocked. After being signaled to enter, she opened to see Marinette still sitting in the chair with her back facing Alya. She was stiff from shock.

"What's going on? Is Marinette ok?"

"I need you to help Miss Cheng home."

"What happened? Please, sir," Alya pleaded.

"That is something Marinette should tell you. You are free to go now. And Miss Cheng; I am so sorry."

Alya didn't like the way that sounded. She came over and touched Marinette on the shoulder and helped her up and out of the office. They didn't say anything on the way to the school entrance. Alya was shocked to see Nino and Adrien waiting for them there.

"What are you guys doing," Alya asked.

"We wanted to make sure things were ok," said Nino worriedly.

Adrien looked at Marinette; she had a far off look on her face. Her blue eyes seemed duller. He didn't like the look on her.

"I'm taking her home now. Once I find out what happened I will let you know."

"They can come," Marinette said quietly.

The three of them were shocked.

"Are you sure," asked Adrien.

Marinette nodded and the four of them headed for the bakery. She opened the door to hear the chime and it no longer felt the same to her, as if it lost its magic. They made it up the stairs and they settled into the living room. No one spoke; unsure of what to say.

"Marinette, what did Mr. Damocles tell you," asked Alya.

Marinette took a deep breath.

"Bakers convention bus...crashed," she whispered out.

"Crashed? Are your parents ok," asked Nino.

"Did they get hurt," asked Adrien.

"Please tell us, are they ok," pleaded Alya.

Marinette's friends loved the Dupain-Chengs. They were like a second family to them and they were worried that something happened to them.

"No, they're...they're...oh gawd!"

It was then that it finally sank in for Marinette. Alya's eyes went wide, Nino's jaw dropped and Adrien sucked in his breath.

"Oh, Mari," cried Alya as she grabbed her best friend into a hug.

Tears began to fall from everyone's eyes. Nino and Adrien wrapped themselves around Marinette and Alya. Marinette let out a wail and that set everyone else off. They stayed like that for a while till they felt the need to separate.

"Hey girl, I'm going to go home and get my stuff. I'll come back and stay with you ok," said Alya.

"Ok," Marinette said quietly.

"Will you be at school tomorrow," asked Adrien.

"You don't have to. I don't think anyone would expect you to," said Nino.

"I-I'm not sure right now."

The three friends headed for the door when Alya stopped Adrien.

"Can you stay until I get back?"

"What if she wants to be alone?"

"I just want to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. Please, Adrien."

Adrien saw how worried Alya was and frankly, he was as well. He didn't know what Marinette was like whenever she got really depressed and grief made people do crazy stuff. He nodded and shut the door behind Alya and Nino. The tension was palpable. She sat on her couch with her knees to her chest staring at the wall. He nervously sat next to her. She didn't move an inch or acknowledged him.

"Can-can I, get you something? To eat or drink," he asked cautiously.

"No, thank you. But you can help yourself."

"I'm alright. I don't think I could if I wanted to."

The two of them sat in silence, unsure of what to say next. Adrien kept glancing over at Marinette who curled into herself. She wrapped her arms around her legs close to her chest and her head on her knees. She just stared off into space. Adrien decided to get closer, slowly but surely. He tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't move so he moved his hand across her back to the other shoulder and scooted closer. He wrapped his arm around her and she relaxed her posture and placed her head on his shoulder. He gave her a squeeze and she sighed.

"Thank you for staying with me," she whispered.

"Just know I'm here for you, ok." When he realized what he said, he blushed. "I mean, we are here for you. Alya, Nino and I."

"I know. Thank you."

She didn't acknowledge what he said but it made her blush a bit as well. She didn't know what it was but she wanted to be closer. She wanted physical contact and since he was close by he would have to do. Marinette turned to look at him and Adrien's eyes met her's. He saw her sadness dulling the blue and pull her lips to a frown. He smiled gently at her and pulled her closer as if sensing that was what she needed. He let her climb into his lap and he tucked her head under his chin. One arm cradled her back as his hand settled on her hip. The other hand cupped her face and his thumb stroked her cheek. Her legs tucked in close and her arms tucked to her chest and her hands rested on Adrien's chest. Her fingers traced small circles on his shirt.

"Better," he asked.

"Yeah, my dad used to hold me when I felt upset and well," she said blushing.

"It's ok. I'm not as big as your dad but I'm glad to be a stand in whenever you need it."

Marinette started to sniffle again.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I don't mean to cry so much."

"It's alright, cry as much as you need to. Don't be surprised if I start, too. Your parents were the closest thing to family for me. For a lot of people."

Marinette let her tears fall silently. Adrien felt them on his thumb and would wipe them. A few minuets later, Alya returned. She smiled at the cute scene before her.

"Thanks for staying with her, Adrien."

"Sure. I'm sorry Mari, but I better go." Marinette whined and both Adrien and Alya chuckled. "I really do have to head home. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Come on girl, we need a girls night and I don't think Adrien is willing to try my new eyeshadow."

"I'll have you know that purple goes great with my eyes," teased Adrien.

Marinette giggled as well. Adrien was glad he helped put a smile back on her face. She reluctantly let him up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," she said in his ear.

"Any time," he whispered and pulled back. "See you at school."

Marinette and Alya spent their time doing normal sleepover activities and remembering the Dupain-Cheng's and having a few good cries. The next morning, Alya was surprised to see Marinette getting ready for school.

"Are you sure about this? It's ok to take time to grieve."

"I think it will be better for me to try to continue my life as normal as possible. It's what my parents would have wanted."

"Ok, but if you're not up for it, say the word and I'll come home with you."

"Thanks, Alya."

Meanwhile at school, Adrien and Nino were waiting at the front steps.

"Do you think she'll come today," asked Adrien.

"I don't know. I'd be shocked if she does," said Nino.

"I hope she'll be ok."

"Mari's strong, I have no doubt she'll pull through. If not, we will be there for her."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Dude, she did come," said a shocked Nino.

Adrien looked to see Alya walking up with Marinette. He too was shocked to see her.

"Hey Mari," greeted Nino.

"How are you," asked Adrien.

"Honestly, if you all could refrain from asking how I am I would appreciate it," sighed the pigtailed girl.

"Do you want me to address the class about it," asked Alya.

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all."

The bell rang and the four of them headed for class. While Nino and Alya went in, Marinette held back and Adrien waited next to her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him as thanks. Meanwhile, Alya whispered to the teacher and she gave Alya the floor.

"Hey guys, umm, I'm sure most of you are wondering about what happened yesterday and long story short, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng passed away."

There were a few gasps from the students and some were speechless.

"Is Marinette ok," asked Rose.

"That's the thing," began Alya. "She's asked if people not constantly ask her how she's doing. Condolences are fine, but we shouldn't overwhelm her."

Alya signaled for Marinette and Adrien to walk in. Adrien held her hand and gently pulled her in. She felt everyone's eyes on her, full of pity for her. She knew they cared but she didn't want them to feel sorry for her. It was becoming too much; she should have stayed home but even then, it didn't feel like home anymore. Adrien noticed her scared expression and squeezed her hand.

"Mari," he asked.

Marinette let go and ran. Adrien looked back at the teacher, who nodded and Adrien took off after Marinette. He chased her out of the school trying to get her to stop or slow down. He never realized how fast she was for such a small girl. He kept up though and followed her to the park. She collapsed onto a bench and covered her face with her hands. Adrien approached Marinette cautiously and knelt before her.

"Marinette," he called gently.

She sniffled, tears came out again.

"I can't. I can't do it," she sobbed.

"It's ok, Mari. No one expected you to do so," said Adrien as he gently removed her hands and held them. "I know you wanted to be brave but you don't have to force yourself right now."

Marinette once again let out a sob and Adrien wrapped his arms around her. She grabbed his shirt tightly and buried her face into his neck. He rubbed her back gently and eased his way onto the bench. Marinette then crawled into his lap again and he let her. Her sobbing subsided but the tears kept falling.

"I'm sorry, your shirt."

"Don't apologize. It's alright."

"I don't know what to do. I want to go home but, it doesn't feel like it anymore."

"Do you have anyone you can stay with? Any relatives?"

"No," said Marinette shaking her head. "They live either in China or other places around the world."

"What about Alya?"

"I'm sure she would offer but, her house is pretty full already. I don't want to be an extra burden for them. And I don't know anyone else in class well enough to ask."

Adrien thought for a moment; Nino was out of the question as his family situation wouldn't be suitable for her. Then it hit him, it was a long shot but he had to take it. He couldn't let his friend suffer like this, especially alone.

"What if, you stayed with me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from vacation! Enjoy this next part

Marinette shifted her head to look at him.

"What," she cried.

"It makes the most sense to me. My house has the room for it and you need a place to live if you can't go back to the bakery. Plus, you wouldn't be alone," he said. "Neither of us would be," he thought to himself.

"That's kind of you but what about your dad?"

"You let me worry about him. If I explain the situation carefully I'm sure he wouldn't be able to refuse giving shelter to someone who he sees as a great designer."

She smiled at the compliment and nuzzled him as her thanks. Marinette didn't want to go back to school yet so Adrien offered to skip with her. A quick message to the principal explaining to situation offered Adrien a viable excuse in case his father was upset he missed school. The two of them just sat in the park listening to the sounds. Marinette stayed curled up in his lap and Adrien had no problem comforting her that way. The moment was interrupted by Adrien's phone.

"Hello?"

"Adrien, where are you?"

It was Nathalie.

"I'm at the park with Marinette. Did the school call you?"

"Yes, we are aware of the situation. Your father would like for you to come home."

"What about Marinette?"

"Bring her with you. The limo is on its way."

"Thanks Nathalie."

After he hung up, he addressed Marinette.

"Hey, Mari. My limo is on the way; we can hang out at my house."

"Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I can talk to my dad about you staying with us and you don't have to deal with being at the bakery right now."

"Alright, thank you."

Once the limo arrived, Adrien picked Marinette up in his arms.

"I can walk you know."

"I know, but let me take care of you like this."

Marinette blushed and nodded. The two of them sat close to each other the whole ride back to his mansion. When they arrived, he let her walk this time but held her hand. Nathalie was standing in the foyer.

"Your father wishes to speak with you," she said in a monotone voice.

"Sure, just let me get Marinette settled."

"Of course. Miss Marinette, I am sorry for your loss," she said in a more gentler tone.

"Thank you," she replied softly.

Adrien led her to his room. She knew it was huge but it still always surprised her.

"Just, make yourself comfortable. I have lots of movies and games so feel free to use them. I'll just go speak with my father and hopefully, you'll be able to stay here."

"Ok, thank you Adrien," she said with a sad expression.

That look didn't suit her. Adrien loved it when she smiled. He walked over to her and gently cupped her face.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright. So please, keep smiling for me."

She did a small smile and he smiled in turn. Without even thinking, he kissed her forehead and walked out of his room. It wasn't until he left he realized what he did. He blushed bright red and tried to calm down before seeing his father. He approached the door to his office and knocked.

"Enter."

It was quick and sharp and it made Adrien flinch every time. He opened the door and quietly made his way to his father's desk. He stood in front waiting to be addressed.

"I understand there was a situation this morning involving Miss Dupain-Cheng," Mr. Agreste asked.

"Yes, father. Marinette's parents were in an accident and they didn't survive. She tried to come to school today but, she panicked and ran. I went after her to make sure she was alright. She didn't want to go back to school or go home and I didn't want to leave her alone."

"I see."

"Father; she doesn't have anywhere else to go. All her relatives live in other countries and none of our friends have the means to take her in so, I was hoping if she could stay with us?"

"Well," Gabriel began.

"Please! We have the space for her and she won't be a bother and I know how much you appreciate her work as a designer and I can't stand the thought of her alone in that house and..."

"Adrien," Gabriel cut him off mid ramble and Adrien fell silent. "It seems we had the same idea."

"What?"

"She is welcomed to stay here. I'll have Nathalie prepare a room for her. I suggest you go back to her house and pack some of her belongings. We can work out the details at a later date."

"I-thank you Father! I know she'll be so happy!" Adrien ran back to his room to tell her the good news. He saw her sitting on his couch watching a movie. "Hey, Mari! Guess what?!"

"What," she replied.

"My father says you can stay here! We'll have a room for you and everything!"

"Really? He's ok with it?"

"More than ok, apparently he thought of it as well! We just need to go back and get some things for you. We can worry about the other stuff later."

"Do we have to go now?"

She looked a bit apprehensive and he picked up on it immediately.

"We don't have to right now, but at some point we should. We can ask Alya and Nino to come help."

Marinette relaxed at that and Adrien joined her on the couch. When evening was approaching, Adrien called Alya and asked her and Nino to meet at the bakery to get some of her belongings. When he told Alya that Marinette was staying with him, she squealed and profusely thanked him for looking out for her best friend. Nathalie arranged to have the limo drive them there to help transport Marinette's luggage. In the car, Marinette grew more anxious the closer they got. Adrien took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"It's alright, we're with you," Adrien said sweetly.

Marinette smiled and squeezed back. Standing on the curb outside the bakery were Alya and Nino with a few boxes and bags. The four of them made it upstairs to her room and packed up her clothes, her computer, most of her sewing supplies and a few of her knick knacks. At one point, it turned to three of them as Marinette stepped out for a moment. Adrien noticed her absence and went to find her. He checked the living room and the kitchen and she wasn't there. The extra bathroom showed no sign of her so the only place left was her parents bedroom. He carefully opened the door of noticed there was a lump under the covers. He lifted the white duvet and found Marinette hugging a pillow tight and her eyes looked ready to spill tears.

"Mari," he said sweetly.

"It smells like them," she said hoarsely.

Adrien made his way to the other side of the bed and crawled in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Their legs tangled into each other's and Adrien buried his face into her hair. They stayed silent until they heard the door open and Alya and Nino walked in. They didn't say anything but just smiled at the two of them. Marinette extended her hand toward them and Alya immediately jumped into the bed, laid down and held Marinette's hand tightly. Nino then copied what Adrien was doing with Marinette to Alya. Then both Adrien and Nino clasped their hands over the girls hands as a sign of support.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you are wondering about the Miraculous angle and where Tikki and Plagg might be. I wanted this be just a thing between Marinette and Adrien. Consider it as a timeline without the Miraculous. I should have made it clear at the beginning. Please enjoy this next part.

It was the day of the funeral; her parents had arranged that they would be cremated and have their ashes be stored in a family crypt in China. Marinette was thankful she didn't have to make decisions of how the proceedings were to go since the lawyer who set everything up for her parents had contacted Mr. Agreste. Marinette's relatives arrived from China and other parts of the world. She hadn't seen many of them in years but she recognized a few from pictures. Many of them didn't say much since Marinette couldn't speak Mandarin nor they French. Adrien stuck to her side like glue, addressing her Chinese relatives for her and passed along their condolences to her. Adrien would act as a shield in case someone asked too many questions or made Marinette feel uncomfortable. She was grateful to him and made sure he knew it by squeezing his hand or hugging him and he would return the gestures in kind. What really surprised her was the fact that her classmates showed up. Everyone, including Chloé, hugged her. They all loved her parents and remembered that they would give out free treats to Marinette's classmates. Marinette's aunt and her mother's older sister, named Jun Cheng, was going to take the urns back with her to China at some point since she decided to stay in Paris for a while. Marinette was exhausted both emotionally and physically having to stand at the receiving line. She pulled her bun out and removed her shoes. She let out a sigh of relief and flopped on her bed. She decorated her room to how it was back at her old home but without the loft. She kept her pictures of Adrien in a hidden drawer and placed pictures of her friends and family in their place. By her bed were two pictures; her and her parents and the other of her and Adrien. She was so grateful for him today, she wasn't sure how she would have survived. She was about to sleep when she heard a knock.

"Mari? May I come in?"

"Yes, you may Adrien," she said sitting up on her bed.

Adrien entered and saw where she was.

"Oh, were you about to take a nap? I can come back later. I just wanted to check on you."

"It's fine, please come in," she said sweetly.

Adrien was still in his suit but he had loosened his tie. He sat on the chaise while Marinette remained on the bed. Neither one spoke for a while.

"Thank you, Adrien," Marinette whispered.

"For what?"

"For everything. I don't know what I would have done or where I would have been if you weren't here."

Adrien smiled and decided to sit next to her.

"I'll always be here for you, Mari. No matter what."

"I know," she said leaning into his shoulder.

Adrien placed his head on hers and moved his hand closer to Marinette's. The second their fingers touched, their hands linked together. Acting purely on instinct, Adrien kissed the top of Mari's head and then placed a kiss on her hand that was holding his. Marinette's heart was racing at the attention he was giving. She wasn't sure what it all meant and was too scared to address it but for now, she relished it. Adrien released her hand and hugged her. He then proceeded to tuck her in.

"Get some rest. I'll come check on you later."

"Alright, thanks Adrien."

"Sleep well Princess."

He then kissed her forehead and quietly exited the room.

It's been a few weeks since Marinette's life changed. Her two biggest supporters were no longer with her. The once cheerful and lively bakery was now dark and empty, just like the home above it. Marinette was sure she would have to have suffered alone through it but, three amazing people stepped in to pull her through. Alya was always there with a hug and a smile and Nino was there with a joke and a grin. But Adrien was there with breakfast in the mornings, a squeeze of the hand in the limo or walk to school, a wink in the hallway and at the lockers, an arm around her shoulder while watching a movie or studying, a kiss good night on the forehead and warm embraces when nightmares invade her sleep. Adrien did care for Marinette, but he wasn't ready to admit it. Neither to himself nor to her. He wasn't sure if he could pursue something with her given the fact she went through such a traumatic experience. He observed her progress. He noticed her smiles were genuine and her passion for design was coming back. He sometimes found her in his father's office exchanging ideas and Gabriel giving Marinette advice and critiques. Adrien hasn't heard her laugh though, so he was determined to bring it back. And what better way than puns.

"Good Morning, Purrrrincess! The chef promised that breakfast today would be the cats meow!"

"Mari! Don't you think this yellow and black shirt is un-bee-lieveable?"

"You look pawsitively radiant today, my Lady."

"Hey Mari! I think you should be my partner today, we sure do have the chemistry for it."

After many more attempts, nothing worked to make her laugh. Adrien was using his best material here and he had nothing to show for it. He and Nino were waiting for the girls outside of the classroom to go to lunch.

"I don't get it. Those were some of my best ones!"

"Hey man, not everyone is a pun person. And seriously, they weren't that funny."

"You have no sense of humor."

Adrien then proceeded to lean against the wall but it was further away than he anticipated and fell to the ground. Nino began to laugh but soon another laugh was heard. It was loud, high-pitched and sounded like it was from deep within. Adrien looked to see not only Alya was laughing but Marinette as well. She had her eyes closed, hands gripping her stomach and doubled over. A big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Adrien was so happy to hear her laughing again after so many weeks of not hearing it. It was music to his ears and from that point on, he vowed to make sure she could laugh all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

Jun Cheng was a stubborn woman. She knew how to get things done and done her way. She contacted Tom and Sabine's lawyer to work out the final details of Tom and Sabine's last wishes.

"Everything seems to be in order, Miss Cheng. There are a few things concerning Marinette and I believe we should go over those with her," said the lawyer.

"You're right. I will call the Agreste's."

Marinette and Adrien had just got home from school when they saw Nathalie standing in the foyer.

"Welcome home," she greeted.

"Thank you, Nathalie," said Marinette.

"Marinette, your Aunt Jun is here to see you along with your family lawyer. They are in Mr. Agreste's office waiting along with Mr. Agreste."

Marinette felt nervous. What could her aunt want? Was it more bad news? Adrien sensed her discomfort and wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you want me to go with you," he whispered.

"No, I should face this myself. Wait for me?"

"Always," he said sweetly.

Marinette followed Nathalie to Mr. Agreste's office and entered in when the door opened. She saw her aunt and the lawyer sitting in two chairs in front of Mr. Agreste.

"Marinette, please come sit down," said Gabriel.

Since Marinette had moved in, things within the Agreste mansion had become different. Adrien was more happy, his staff worked better even he was smiling more often. Granted he kept his cold and indifferent facade for work and other people but for Marinette, he was softer and more gentler. He hadn't felt that way since his wife vanished. Marinette sat on an adjacent couch, twiddling her thumbs.

"No need to be so nervous my dear," chuckled the lawyer. "We just have a few details to work out."

"Like what?"

"Well, there is the matter of the bakery and the home above it. Your parents have left the decision to you Marinette. That bakery is part of your inheritance and when you are of proper age, you can either sell it or open the bakery portion and hire someone to over see it. If you wish to keep it and wait until you are of proper age, your parent's have left a large sum but I'm not sure if it will last until you are old enough."

"I will cover the rest," said Gabriel.

Marinette was floored. Gabriel Agreste was willing to keep the bakery for her until she was old enough to decided what to do with it. The lawyer and Jun were also surprised.

"That's very generous of you, but we cannot ask you to do that," Jun exclaimed.

"I've already decided, that is if Miss Marinette is fine with it."

Marinette was grateful enough that she nodded profusely.

"Very well, I will get back in touch with you at a later time. There is one other matter and I will turn that over Miss Cheng," said the lawyer.

"Marinette, while I know Paris has been your home for quite some time; I believe it would be best if you come live with me in China. Yes, the Agreste's have been very generous so far but it would be unwise to further impose on them."

Gabriel bristled at that remark.

"With all due respect, Madame, but she has done nothing of the sort. We have rather enjoyed her company here and she is more than welcomed to stay as long as she needs."

Said girl was happy to hear that but she felt her aunt was right. She needed to be with her family and didn't want to burden the Agreste's. But she also didn't want to leave France. Her friends were here and Adrien, dear sweet Adrien. How would he react to this? Would he be upset? Of course he would! She didn't know what to do.

"Can-can I think about it," she said sheepishly.

"Very well, but I will need answer by the end of the month," said her aunt. "We'd best be going. Thank you Mr. Agreste for your time."

"Good day," he said. He waited till the two were gone and looked over at Marinette. "The choice is yours," he said. "I will say again that we have enjoyed having you here. Myself, the staff and Adrien. Especially Adrien."

"I know; I appreciate the hospitality you have shown me. I will need to think about this."

"I understand. You should go on now, I imagine he's pacing the floor waiting for you," said Gabriel with a smirk.

Marinette blushed and smiled and left the room. Gabriel sighed deeply and stared at the portrait of his wife.

Adrien had waited just outside the door of the office after she went in. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he was too curious. He felt that if he needed to, he'd run in there if she needed him. He heard that her parents left her the bakery and when she was old enough, she could keep it or sell it. He was even more surprised that his father volunteered to pay to keep it around until she was ready. Adrien hadn't seen his father act this generous since his mother left. He was glad his father was willing to speak up for her. But then when he heard Marinette's aunt talk about taking Marinette with her to China, his heart stopped. The idea of her leaving didn't sit well with him. The thought of her not being around made him feel sick. He smiled when he heard his father once again speak up for her and say she was welcomed to stay as long as she needed. He strained his ears to hear her say no, that she wanted to stay. Her answer that she would think about it made him feel anxious. He quickly dashed into his room when he heard the footsteps. He paced in his room, trying to calm himself down and to prepare himself for the possibility that Marinette might be leaving. On the one hand, he could be selfish; tell her to stay. To stay in Paris with her friends, with him. But he wanted it to be her choice and if she wanted to leave, he should let her. He said he would always be there for her no matter what. And if she wanted to live in China, then so be it. But that also didn't mean he'd have to like it though. He was still pacing when he heard a soft giggle. He turned to see Marinette standing at the door trying to hold in her laughter.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing, it's just he was right. You were pacing in your room." She then turned serious. "Did-did you hear any of that?"

"I, uh, I did."

"And?"

"It's your choice Marinette. I'll support you, whatever you decide."

Marinette smiled and walked over to him to hug him. Adrien turned red and hesitantly hugged back. He relished the feeling of having her in his arms and her scent as he buried his nose in her hair. He was going to regret saying those words, but she was happy and that was all that mattered.

Alya and Marinette were having lunch at a cafe the next day. Marinette told Alya that her aunt asked her to live in China with her.

"I don't know what to do Alya," she whined.

"Well, I for one would like for you to stay. China's a long way from here. But, you gotta decide what's best for you."

"I know," Marinette sighed.

"What does Adrien think?"

"He said he would support whatever decision I make."

"Figures. Would you stay if he asked you to?"

"Yes."

Both she and Alya were surprised by that answer. Alya smirked.

"You still love him, huh?"

"You know I do."

It has been that way since the umbrella incident. His eyes and gentle spirit caught her attention and she hadn't regretted it since. She just hoped he could feel the same way about her.

"Then ask him again. If he asks you to stay, then stay."

"Yeah, I think I'll do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats gonna happen now? What will Marinette do?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll aren't gonna like me after this one.

Across the city, Nino and Adrien were having a tough conversation.

"Dude, I can't believe Mari's leaving," said a surprised Nino.

"She's not leaving. She just hasn't decided yet."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I told her I'd support her so that's what I'm going to do."

"Do you want her to stay?"

"Yes."

Both Nino and Adrien were surprised by how quickly Adrien answered.

"Do you love her," asked Nino.

Adrien went quiet. Did he feel that way about her? Sure he treated her differently than he would any other girl, but did that mean he loved her?

"I just want her to be happy."

Nino didn't seem satisfied but he let it go.

Jun Cheng was growing impatient. She needed to get back to China soon but she had to make sure if Marinette was coming or not. She arrived at the Agreste mansion and demanded to see Marinette. Nathalie said she would have to come back later since the girl wasn't home from school. When the woman left, Nathalie informed Mr. Agreste immediately.

"I'd hate to force Marinette's decision," he lamented.

"Of course sir, but she is rather insistent. She said she has to return to China but she didn't want to leave without confirmation from Marinette."

"We will wait for Marinette to return and get her answer. We don't need her aunt to add pressure."

"Yes, sir."

Adrien and Marinette returned with Alya and Nino when they saw Nathalie waiting for them.

"Marinette, Mr. Agreste needs to speak with you."

"Alright," she said nervously. "Adrien, will you come with me?"

"Of course," he replied taking her hand.

"We'll wait in your room," said Nino.

They parted ways as Nathalie led Marinette and Adrien to the office. They walked in and sat on the couch while Gabriel sat at his desk.

"Marinette, your aunt was here today. She desperately needs to get back to China, however she won't leave until she knows of your decision. I hate to ask this but time is of the essence. Do you want to stay here with us or live in China with your aunt?"

Both Adrien and Marinette tensed up. They both looked at each other, silently pleading with the other.

"What do you think, Adrien," Marinette asked softly.

Tell me to stay! Please tell me to stay!

Adrien had an internal debate. His head said let her choose while his heart screamed to tell her to stay. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"You should...do what you think is best," he said dejectedly.

Marinette looked a little hurt. It wasn't the answer she hoped for so, she made a decision.

"Thank you Mr. Agreste for taking me in when there was no one else. I don't want to think about what would have happened to me if it wasn't for you. With that said, I don't think I should impose on you anymore. I will go to China with my aunt."

Mr. Agreste was saddened by this turn of events. He looked at his son who by this time released Marinette's hand and stared down the floor.

"Very well then. Nathalie, please inform Miss Cheng; Marinette will be ready by the end of the week. Marientte, I suggest you go and pack as much as you can. We will make arrangements for the rest of your things."

"Thank you, sir. I'll go do that now," said Marinette as she got up and left.

Adrien waited till she was a few steps ahead before he got up as well. He didn't want to look at the disappointment on his father's face. Adrien didn't think he could see it on himself. By the time he got back to his room, Alya and Marinette walked into her room to pack. Alya frowned at him as he walked by. Nino was in his room waiting for him.

"Dude," he began but Adrien cut him off.

"Go help them Nino. I need to be alone."

"But, Adrien," Nino tried again.

"Please," Adrien said with his voice cracking.

Nino sighed and left the room. Adrien waited to hear the sound of the door click when he dropped to the floor, feeling crushed by his sadness. Tears came flowing as he tried to hold back his sobs. He crawled to his couch and grabbed a pillow, shoved it to his face and screamed into it. Neither Adrien or Marinette left their rooms for the rest of the day.

The week went by pretty fast for Marinette. She spent every spare minute packing up her things to send to China. Mr. Agreste offered to cover any shipping costs and for her and her aunt's flight tickets. Alya organized a going away party for her at the park and all her classmates were there to say good bye. All the girls were crying, even Chloé managed to shed a few tears but would quickly try to say there was something in her eye. Adrien, on the other hand, felt the week drag on. He didn't eat breakfast with Marinette in the mornings, walked to school and let her ride the limo, barely acknowledged her at school and at home. He was at her going away party but kept his distance. He thought it would hurt less if he stayed away, get himself used to not being around her. It hurt Marinette that he was doing it and she didn't understand why; neither did Alya or Nino. Well, Nino had an idea but Adrien wasn't talking. Nino cornered him at the park away from everyone.

"Dude, I don't know what your deal is but you need to get it together and do it now!"

"Leave me alone," Adrien whined.

"Do you have any idea how hurt Marinette is?! You said you'd be there for her and look at what you are doing! You practically told her to leave and ignored her all week! She is leaving tomorrow and you want her last memories to be of you being a jerk?!"

"You think this is easy for me?! To see the one girl I care deeply about leave?! I don't want her to leave but I don't want to be selfish! She made her choice and I have to live with it! I don't want to hurt her like this but it would be easier for both us."

"Are you serious right now?! Adrien, I knew your were sheltered but I didn't think you were this stupid!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You know what forget it, you're too blind to see it for yourself."

"See what?! What am I supposed to see?!"

"You think Mari really wanted to leave?! She had no reason to leave! She wanted to stay! She was gonna stay if you had only just asked her!"

Adrien's eyes went wide.

"Why," he whispered.

"It should have been obvious man, but not to you apparently. She loves you, for a long time. But, given how you've been treating her, that might have changed."

Nino left Adrien to contemplate his words and what he should do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous today and if there's enough love, I'll post again. Have fun ;P

It was the day both Marinette and Adrien dreaded; Marinete's aunt was waiting for her in the Agreste's foyer while she was giving Nino, Alya, Nathalie, Gorilla and the rest of the staff good-bye hugs. Mr. Agreste and Adrien waited at the end of the line. Gabriel kept glancing at his son, who looked worse for the wear. He had a feeling that his son cared for Marinette beyond the means of friendship so he couldn't understand why his son acted the way he did this week. When Marinette stood in front of Gabriel with her hand out, he knew he didn't want her to think he didn't care either so he hugged her, like she was his own daughter. Marinette was surprised but quickly hugged back.

"This will always be your home, my dear," Gabriel whispered in her ear.

That nearly broke Marinette and she squeezed harder in response. She released Mr. Agreste and turned to Adrien, who was refusing to look at her. He didn't want her to see his tear stained cheeks, red swollen eyes and quivering lip.

"Look at me," she pleaded.

The hurt in her voice was clear and he slowly looked at her. Her eyes were just as red and swollen as his. Tears were falling and she was biting her lip to the point it was about to bleed. Unable to take it, he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. A shuddering sigh escaped his lips and he squeezed her hard. He wanted to say sorry for what he did to her but he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, his sobs would escape and he didn't want to make the situation any worse than it already was. He finally released her and she stepped back towards her aunt. They slowly made their way to the taxi and the driver helped place their luggage in the trunk. Everyone in the Agreste mansion waited till they saw the taxi cab drive off until it was no longer visible. Alya and Nino left and the rest of the staff returned to their work. Only Gabriel and Adrien remained. Gabriel looked down at his son, shoulders sagged and head hung low. Gabriel wrapped his arm around Adrien's shoulder and pulled him to his side. Adrien hugged back despite not being used to this kind of affection from his father.

"Come with me," Gabriel said softly. The two went into his office and sat on the couch. Adrien just stared at the floor. "So, you let her go."

It was a fact, a fact Adrien was ashamed to admit.

"Yeah, I did," Adrien said.

"Did you want her to?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you say anything."

"I wanted her to decide for herself. I wanted her to be happy. But I just made it worse. It's too late now," he sighed placing his face in his hands.

Gabriel looked at the portrait of his wife and sighed.

"Son, don't make the same mistake I made."

"Huh," asked Adrien looking up.

"I let your mother go. I had the chance to go after her but I didn't. I let my pride stop me; don't let yours stop you." Adrien just starred at his father. "Do you love her?"

"What," asked Adrien.

"Do you love her," asked Gabriel more sternly.

Adrien really thought about his answer. Did he love Marinette? He thought about his actions these past few months. When he stayed with her at her house waiting for Alya to come back so she would be alone when she got the news. Him going after her when being at school overwhelmed her and chasing her to the park and then offering her to stay with him at his home. To helping her pack up her room and other belongings and being there when her tears came from the memories. Acting as her translator for her relatives from China and shield from her from any uncomfortable situations at the funeral. The kisses on her forehead, the hugs, the holding of hands, making her laugh. How could he have been so stupid?

"Yes, I do."

Finally admitting it was a huge relief, even though it was to his father and not Marinette, the one who needed to hear it.

"Then what are you waiting for," asked Gabriel. Adrien looked confused. "Go get her, and bring her home."

Adrien bolted from the couch and out the office leaving a smiling Gabriel behind. Adrien yelled for Gorilla to bring the car around immediately while Adrien cleaned himself up by washing his face and put on a clean shirt. He was going to tell her the truth and bring her home with him. His excitement was growing and when he heard the car horn, he ran as fast as he could out the door and into the car.

"To the airport as fast as you can!"

The Gorilla smirked and peeled out. Adrien prayed he'd reach her in time.

The cab ride was quiet for Marinette. Neither she or her aunt said anything. She still wasn't sure of her decision but given how Adrien was acting this week, it made it easier. Still, it would have been nice if he said good bye. Aunt Jun noticed her niece's nervousness and tried to put her at ease.

"You will love China. I'm sure of it. Your language skills will need to improve so I have hired a tutor to help you learn to speak and write it. Hopefully, you will be on par with that blond friend of yours. I was highly impressed with his Mandarin. That was one thing I found disappointing was that your mother didn't teach you her mother tongue."

"Aunt Jun, please."

Marinette didn't feel any appreciation of hearing someone criticize her mother like that, family or not. Her irritation in her voice was clear and Aunt Jun took the hint. They rode the rest of the way in silence. They arrived at the drop off point and the taxi driver and other attendants proceeded to load the luggage into a cart. Marinette and her aunt were about to walk inside to the gates when she heard someone call her name.

"Marinette!"

She stiffened; she knew that voice.

Adrien saw the airport come into view and his excitement and nerves grew. When the limo pulled up to the drop off, Adrien spotted Marinette's taxi a few feet away. He bolted out of the car and ran as fast as he could. He saw her about to walk in so he shouted her name. She stopped but didn't turn around. He finally caught up to her with her back still to him.

"Look at me," he pleaded.

She slowly turned around to see Adrien standing before her.

"Adrien, what," she began but stopped when she felt him grab her into a tight hug.

"Don't go," he whispered.

"What?"

"Please, please don't go! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry," he cried out.

He buried his face in her neck and clawed at her back. While she felt happy that he wanted her to stay, she couldn't help remember how he hurt her. She pushed herself out of his embrace and glared at him.

"Who do you think you are?! You have some nerve! You said you would be there for me! And when I needed you the most, what did you do?! You ignored me! Practically said I should leave! Why?! Tell me why I should stay?!"

"Because I love you," he said softly cupping her face.

That made time stop for Marinette. She had longed to hear those words from him but given how this past week had been, it was hard to believe.

"No! No, you can't just say things like that!"

"Marinette, it's true! I was so stupid, I should have never treated you like that! Please, please just stay and let me prove it and make it up to you! Please, I love you Princess!"

Marinette was torn; she so desperately wanted to stay but, she felt she couldn't.

"Marinette, we need to go."

Marinette turned to her aunt, who was standing at the doorway waiting for her.

"I'm sorry Adrien, I have to go."

Adrien arms went limp as she stepped away from him and to her aunt. He didn't move even after she left his line of sight. The Gorilla came up beside him and gently took him back to the limo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I made ya suffer long enough. The last part and this part was inspired by the final episode for a certain TV show. Can you guess what it is?

Adrien didn't go home right away. He asked the Gorilla to drop him off somewhere to give him some time alone. The driver dropped him off at the Eiffel Tower, one of Marinette's favorite places. He was going to take her on a date here if she would come back with him, but she was on her way to China now. He blew it; absolutely blew it. He was so angry at himself for not acknowledging his own feelings. He let the one person who needed him most down and his one chance at being happy since his mother left. He walked the long way home and didn't even see the sad expressions on his father and Nathalie's faces. They were just as disappointed as Adrien was. Adrien went to his room and pulled out his cellphone. He had turned if off after he left the airport so he wouldn't have to deal with anyone calling him. He noticed he had a few texts from Nino and Alya, some missed calls from Nathalie and his father but one missed call and voicemail alert made him stop. It was from Marinette. He groaned that he missed her call. His one last chance to hear her voice. He sighed and played her voicemail, making a mental note to never delete it. He sat down on his couch to listen.  
"Adrien, it's me. I'm here on the plane and I just feel awful. That is so not how I wanted things to end with us." Adrien tried not to cry. "I just wasn't expecting to see you and all of a sudden you're there saying these things. And now I'm sitting here thinking about what I said and what I should have said but didn't. I should have told you that I love you, too." Adrien could hear her voice cracking and he choked down a sob. "Because of course I do. I love you. I love you. I love you." The way she said that last one made him pause. "What am I doing? I love you! I gotta see you! I gotta get off this plane!"   
Adrien's breath hitched.  
"Mari," he cried.  
"Marinette? What are you doing, sit down!"  
"Aunt Jun, I need to get off this plane!"  
"Miss, please sit down."  
"No please! I need to get off the plane!"  
"Let her off the plane," Adrien yelled into the phone.  
He stood up, not wanting to sit down anymore.  
"I'm sorry but you have to sit down."  
"Please try to understand!"  
"Try to understand," yelled Adrien again.  
"Is there anyway you can just let me off-BEEP!"  
"No! No! Please, did she get off the plane?! Did she get off the plane?!"  
It was agonizing for Adrien, not knowing if Marinette got off or not. He was about to cry again when he heard it.  
"I got off the plane."  
Adrien dropped his phone and turned around. There at his doorway was his Princess. She was smiling despite the tears on her face.  
"You got off the plane," Adrien forced out.  
"I did," Marinette cried.  
Adrien took long strides toward her, grabbed her face and kissed her hard. He poured every ounce of passion into it. Marinette wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. He reluctantly released her for air.  
"I love you, so much," he said. "I am never going to let you go again."  
"Good because this is where I want to be, no messing around."  
"No, we are done being stupid."  
"This is it, you and me."  
"This is it. Unless you really wanted to go to China." Marinette glared at him and he winced the moment he heard himself say that. "Don't make jokes now," he whined.  
Marinette giggled and hugged him.  
"I love you, Adrien."  
"I love you, too Princess."  
The two kissed again.  
A few years later, Marinette and Adrien are standing inside a bakery.  
"You ready for this," Adrien asked.  
"Yeah, it's been a long time coming," she smiled.  
"I'm proud of you, and I know they are, too."  
"Thanks, mon chaton."  
Adrien took her hand with a beautiful diamond ring on her finger and kissed it.  
"We better flip the sign, they're waiting."  
"Right, you take the counter. I got this."  
Adrien winked as he took his place by register. Marinette smiled at him and then flipped the "Open" sign and opened the door.  
"Hi everyone! Welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie!"

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in corner* Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry for the heavy feels this creates!


End file.
